Sabotage
by UnguidedAngel
Summary: Rating will be upped later. A shounen ai/yaoi fic. Chapter 1 - A humorous introduction. R&R please


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Gundam, Wing or otherwise. (Bet you didn't see that one coming ~sarcastic look~) 

**Warnings :** Hm.. Shounen ai for now.. Possible lemon in later chapters... But you're safe for now. I'm not going to tell you the pairings.. You'll have to read. Oh.. And Cross dressing.. That will be explained later on.. Honestly. Oh this chapter is first person.. Just this chapter.. I swear. Rating will be boosted later on.. Also the drama part of this fic will become more apparent in later parts.. This is just like a little humorous introduction. 

**Dedications :** Mai.. For being obsessed with guys in skirts.. And Q for supporting and helping me along the way. Love you guys... 

------ 

**Sabotage by UnguidedAngel**

****_Chapter 1 - A humorous introduction_

__

That's it! If I trip up trying to put these things on one more time.. My thoughts are interrupted by someone shouting what's taking so long on the other side of the door. I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer. Finally! The silky material is successfully lining both of my legs and are attached to things which can only be called torture devices half way up my thigh. I shuffle a little on my feet, trying to get used to these new, constricting clothes and for the at least 100th time since my participation in this mission had been announced I ask myself "Why me?". 

The black skirt wrapped around me without much complaint. So far it had been the only piece of clothing I could get on without falling over and/or wincing in pain. There was a slit in it that ran from just above my knee to the floor. I found myself wondering for a short while where the slit was meant to go, but finally decided on the side of my body. The full length mirror infront of me gave away that I had made the right choice. I can hear the others starting to get restless on the other side of the door. Well.. They'll have to wait. 

Next to go on was a silk, delicately decorated pale blue top. I slip it over my head before placing my arms in the long sleeves. I glanced up at the mirror again and yet again ask the question "Why me?". Technically the top is extremely effective, taking attention away from my non-existent chest to my slender hips. I turn to the side a little, we'll have to sort out the chest another time. What am I saying? I grimace at my own thoughts. The outfit itself is very well fitted, I'm surprised they managed to find out my measurements. I look on the bathroom surface area, fake finger nails. Surely I won't have to wear these now? I mean the mission isn't for another few days. I ask whether I am meant to put them on now as well. The reply I get is swift. Yes. 

Several more minutes have past and by now I'm starting to get annoyed with the light blue awkward fingernails. Surely it shouldn't be this... Plain annoying? I growl a little under my breath, finally managing to put the 8th one in place. Two more to go, two more and then freedom, sweet freedom. Okay.. Maybe I was being a little melodramatic about it. I picked up another and placed it securely over my very short nails. Now for the last one.. Wait a second! Where is it? I quickly search the desk top. Where the hell has it gone? I duck a little in the skirt, trying to pinpoint the brightly coloured piece of plastic... Oh come on.. Come on.. There! I try to take it in my fingers but the already secured fake nails get in the way. I let out an exasperated sigh before lifting a finger to my mouth, licking the underside before using the moisture to stick to the last remaining nail, lifting it off the otherwise flat surface. I smile smugly, a little proud of how I handled that small crisis. I place the last nail on with little problem, guess I started to get used to it. I shudder at the thought before turning toward the door and taking a deep breath. 

I take a step forward and trip up, placing my hands infront of me, yet still slamming into the door. There is a little chuckle on the other side of the door as I manage to pick myself up, turning to look at the offending item.. Or should I say items? A pair of shoes, luckily low-heeled. I shake my head as I slip my feet inside them. I turn toward the mirror once more, almost admiring the make up that had been placed on my face before I had put the clothes on, no smudges. It was still perfect. I am kind of surprised to see that such light colours suit me. I could never picture myself looking like this, looking at my reflection that isn't really hard to believe. My hair is styled so it frames my face, making me look, closer to beautiful than any other word I can think of at the moment. Turning back to the door I place my hand over the handle before pushing it down, the room on the other side hushes in anticipation as I take my first cautious steps into the room, my head slightly bowed and I can feel my cheeks start to brighten already. 

The room must be stunned or repulsed or something because it is totally silent. I can feel their eyes on me. Why won't they talk? At that moment I regret that thought. The saying be careful what you wish for suddenly coming true as a loud wolf whistle cuts through the air. I look up to glare at the one who gave it to me, but he's still looking smug, while the others are smiling with a sense of success and achievement at what they see before them. 

"Looking Good 'Fei!" The boy who had whistled at me now adds a wink. I sigh and shake my head somewhat disapprovingly. 

"Shut it Maxwell.." 

--- 

TBC - Yeah.. I'm sorry it's a little short. Did you guess it was Wufei before we got to the end? I hope not. Well let me know what you think. As chapters progress they should be getting a lot longer. I'll officially announce pairings and why the hell Wufei is cross dressing in the next chapter. Now go and review please. 

~ Lei / The Unguided Angel 


End file.
